Administration Block
Administration Block is the first chapter in Outlast. Summary At the start of the game, Miles Upshur, an investigative reporter, is seen driving to Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane to discover and expose its secrets after receiving an anonymous tip that potentially criminal acts have been occuring in the asylum. As he arrives at the front gate, the forecast he was listening to on the radio starts to pick up static before losing signal. Before exiting the car, he takes with him a camcorder, a notebook to write down his thoughts, a document containing the email from earlier, and a pair of batteries that he inserts into the camcorder. The gates behind him close, preventing the player from leaving, with the only other option being to proceed to the courtyard. As the player makes their way to the front entrance, the door will be locked, along with all other entrances, and the player will be required to crouch under a broken gate, climb up the scaffolding located on the left side of the courtyard, and enter through an open window. Upon entry, the lightbulb in the first room will die out, causing the area to go dark. Night vision is not required, but will aid in navigating through the surroundings to get to the nearby hall. The hall leads to several rooms, where the player can scavenge a battery for their camcorder and find a document. At the end of the hall, a glass door will block further progress, and on the left, a patient will slowly close and lock the bathroom door. An air vent in a nearby room will have to be traversed to get past it. While crawling inside the air duct, the aforementioned patient can be seen through the grid exiting the bathroom and quickly going back, locking himself in again. The upper hallway will be blocked by debris; as such, the player is required to go through the library where many bodies and severed heads are found, as well as a dying soldier who uses his last breath to warn Miles of The Variants and tells him to get out by unlocking the main doors from Security Control. Upon leaving the library, Chris Walker can be seen stalking the corridor. Upon trying to cross the debris ahead, Walker will ambush Miles and throw him through a window into the lobby below where he will meet Father Martin for the first time right before passing out and awakening shortly afterwards. There are two main halls and a stairwell going down near the atrium, the security room is found in the right hall. The keycard required to unlock it is acquired in room A114 in the left hall; the entrance is blocked by debris, however. Another way will be found through the large computer office. When trying to unlock the main doors from Security Control, Father Martin will interfere and cut the power to the asylum; Chris Walker will then show up to bash down the security door to search for Miles. In order for the power to be restored, the generator in the basement will have to be restarted; the generator can be fixed by operating the two pumps, as well as the main breaker, which is turned on with a lever found further in the basement. Upon interacting with the pumps, an armed inmate, who will chase and attack on sight, will roam the basement to look for Miles. After restarting the generator and restoring the power, the main doors can be unlocked from Security Control. However, when trying to do so, Father Martin will ambush Miles and sedate him with a syringe, telling him he cannot leave yet while showing him security footage of soldiers being slaughtered by an entity called The Walrider. Miles is then taken to the cells in the Prison Block. Video Walkthrough Notes & Documents *The Whistleblower is automatically acquired at the beginning of the game, as Miles picks it up before exiting his car. *Mount Massive Asylum can be unlocked by filming the Asylum upon entering the courtyard. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report for William Hope can be found in the second room on the left (room A214) after passing through the first debris in the hallway. *I'm Inside can be unlocked in the library by filming decapitated corpses, heads stacked on shelves and the impaled, dying soldier, who warns you about the dangers in the asylum before dying. *Warrant for Seizure is found in the lobby near the dead guard at the reception desk. *Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker is found in file storage room A111. *Broken Men and Dead Television is unlocked by filming the two patients watching the dead television in room A115. *The Witness can be unlocked by filming the message in blood in the toilets near Security Control. *Project Walrider Profitability Report is found in room A126. *Big Fucking Guy is unlocked when recording Chris Walker in Security Control. *MKULTRA CIA Hypnotic Homicide is found near the stairwell, in the basement. Achievements/Trophies *'Elevator Operator' (25 ) - Dropped the corpse in the elevator shaft. *'Illuminated' (50 /Bronze ) - Restore power to the Administrative Block. Trivia *The early build of the Administration Block was a single level before being split up into two chapters: the Administration Block and Return to the Administration Block.Wassup Conversations - David Chateauneuf: (Outlast's Game Designer): All About Horror - 36:50 Timestamp *The Whistleblower is the only document in the game that will be automatically acquired, regardless of the player's actions. *If the player looks at one of the asylum's windows on the left, they can see a shadowy figure pacing, right before running away and turning off the lights. A glitched view of the game reveals him to be Father Martin. *In the first demo version, the patient, being dead from the start, doesn't lock the bathroom door. The bathroom can be accessed in Outlast: Whistleblower, once Waylon attempts to leave the asylum. *If the player manages to catch up to Chris Walker while he's stalking the corridor, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and will instead proceed to room A205, locking the door behind him. This prevents the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *In the first demo version, after passing out, Miles wakes up in one of the basement rooms instead of the lobby. *An optional event can be triggered by pressing the elevator button, which causes a screaming Murkoff employee to fall to his death. Triggering this event unlocks the achievement Elevator Operator, exclusive to the Xbox One. *The player will forfeit acquiring the Big Fucking Guy note (which requires hiding in the locker and recording Chris Walker in the Security Control), if they're aiming for the Claustrophobe achievement. References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Outlast chapters